


Love Is When...

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [131]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Scars, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: They found some alone time, and Tony gets a little deep.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Supreme Family Chaos [131]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364899
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Love Is When...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZoxiQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoxiQ/gifts).



By some miracle, Tony managed to get every single child busy or taken care of. The boys were easy enough, he just told them he wanted some alone time with Stephen and they decided on a sleepover down in the twins rooms. Diana was old enough to understand too so she opted to stay with Cassie for the night. Valerie went with Diana and Cassie as well since she was most comfortable with Quill around if she couldn't choose her parents or William, and Lucy...she was currently with Steve and Bucky. Since she was a relatively easy baby and slept through most of the night, Bucky volunteered to watch her for the night. Tony was pretty sure Natasha would check in on them so he knew their youngest was taken care of. Even Athena was willing to stay in the pet corner with Tibbs for the night.

Now all he had to do was find his spouse. Having an interrupted night together was rare and Tony finally planned one for that night and he would make sure it happened come hell or high water. He knew Stephen was home, both Friday and Victor confirmed so, but then Victor told him that Stephen was in Tony's office which piqued the engineer's curiosity. Maybe Stephen was doing some reading or meditating? His office was the only place he could do so in peace if he needed it.

When Tony opened the door to the office though, it was empty. Or so he thought until he heard the slightest little hiccup coming from the direction of his desk. With a raised brow, he walks over to it and rounds it, almost bursting into laughter at what he finds. His spouse was partially curled up under it with one leg bent and the other laid out, and a bottle of wine partially gone in one of his hands. Not enough to get Stephen drunk fortunately, but enough to give him a slight buzz.

"What are you doing Duchess?" Tony asks with a smile.  
"Enjoying some blessed silence," Stephen hiccups again and grimaces.  
"Wine go down the wrong pipe?"  
"Unfortunately. Am I being summoned by one of our brood?" The sorcerer asks.  
"Nope. It's just you and me tonight." Tony sits on the floor with a quiet groan and sits against the desk, accepting the bottle Stephen holds out to him. "You know this bottle cost me twenty-five grand?"  
"That's twenty-five dollars in middle class terms." Stephen chuckles. "To think after my accident, I wouldn't have even looked at that."  
"I spoil you." Tony says softly and takes a drink. "Maybe Harley was onto something when he called me your sugar daddy."  
Stephen smirks. "You're lucky i accept payment in the form of sex, chocolate, and children."  
"With the occasional very expensive bottle of wine."  
"Even Mom needs a break." Stephen chuckles.

They sat there in silence for the next few minutes, quietly passing the wine bottle back and forth. Every sip slowly turned their buzz into tipsy but neither were going to toe the edge of being drunk. A bottle of wine shared between them wouldn't get them there anyway. They enjoyed the quiet and the light brushing of their fingers each time the bottle was passed, each time taking longer just so they could savor the feeling of the others skin. It was something they didn't have time to do much of lately so it was easy for the jolts of pleasure to shoot through their bodies.

Eventually, when the bottle was finished, Tony got to his feet and helped Stephen to his just so he could box him in against the desk. When Stephen sighed softly into his ear, the sound went straight down and Tony grinded himself against the younger man just to show him how much he appreciated his little noises.

"So...how about some you and me time?" Tony whispers into Stephen's ear and smirks when he can feel him respond just as eagerly. "We have all night and I bet you're all backed up...aren't you _duchessa_?"  
"You have no idea." Stephen gasps out as he grinds against Tony's leg for some much needed friction.   
"I might." Tony chuckles and opens one of the drawers of his desk. "I can finally bend you over my desk like I've always wanted to."  
" _Tony_ , you want to bend me over _everything_."  
"I can't help it. I have a very sexy--" The rest of Tony's words are muffled when Stephen puts his hand over his mouth.  
"Less speaking, more fucking."

The older man chuckles in response and places the lube he had fished out of the drawer next to Stephen, and slowly pushes the sorcerer's shirt up. He trails soft kisses up the younger's abdomen as he reveals each inch of skin, and stops at his neck to suck a hickey as he pulls the shirt clean off. Stephen's answering moan sent another jolt of pleasure to Tony's dick. His pants were the next to go and it was almost a struggle to pull them off because they fit so well to the sorcerer's legs. He almost cursed having Stephen's clothes specially made.

At least he wasn't wearing his robes. Tony would have just taken scissors to those.

The boxer briefs came off next and those thankfully came off much easier and were tossed somewhere over Tony's shoulder. He then grabbed the lube and popped the cap open, and reached down to tease at Stephen's hole.

" _Excuse you_. Someone still has their clothes on." Stephen huffs.  
"Hmmm...I kind of like it like this."  
"Douchebag."

Tony smirks and presses a lubed finger into the man beneath him as he continues to appreciate every bit of skin on display. Scars were always given special attention that had Stephen trembling in pleasure until Tony gently placed a kiss on the raised, circular scar above his right pectoral and the straight line a few inches under it. They were reminders of what Stephen would risk for their kids. Whether it was to take a bullet for them or to be stabbed by one of them. The sorcerer had scars just like the rest of them and even now, Tony gave each and every one of them special attention.

Even the ones on Stephen's back. Those always got the most attention because it reminded Tony every time that he saw them of how close he was to losing Stephen. How close he was to losing one of the best things that ever happened to him.

He hadn't stopped prepping the younger man either in his attention and he was already up to three fingers which he finally pulled out to undress himself. Once his clothes were discarded somewhere on the floor, Tony had Stephen turn and lay his chest against the desk while he lubed himself up. He did pause when the scars on Stephen's back were exposed for Tony to see and like always, it had his heart break just the smallest bit. The younger's back was spattered with long, raised, irregular pink scars from being whipped with who knew what and who knew how long.

But Tony shook those thoughts away. Stephen was alive and well. The scars just added to his strength and beauty and didn't make the sorcerer's worth any less in Tony's eyes. The engineer finally presses his chest to Stephen's back as he pushes in and both men groan. One from the stretch and the other from tight heat.

"I love you," Tony whispers against pale skin when he plants a kiss on a particularly thick scar. 

Stephen clearly tried to form some kind of response but all that came out was a pleased gasp when Tony snapped his hips forward. He thrusted at a steady rhythm and made sure to keep the sorcerer from clenching the edge of the desk so his hands wouldn't hurt in the aftermath, using one of his own hands as a replacement. His own scarred hand. It was almost poetic. A reminder that no matter what they went through, they would survive it somehow. They would always come back to the other.

To no surprise, neither of them lasted long. They both had been to busy to even take care of themselves so the sex only lasted for a few minutes. It was fine though. It gave them the release they needed and they still had the rest of the night to have round two and drag it out longer. For now, they were content to just have skin on skin contact and listen to the other catch their breath.

"You always say something so…" Stephen sighs. "I didn't even get a chance to tell you I love you too." He whispers.

Tony smiles and grabs some tissues from the box that was still somehow on the desk and pulls out before cleaning them both up. He gathers their clothes and then leads Stephen out of the office and up to their room where the clothes were promptly dumped by their closet and they crawled into bed. Their legs were entwined, foreheads pressed together, and gentle kisses exchanged as Tony rubbed his thumb across Stephen's cheek.

"I know." Tony finally mumbles quietly in response to Stephen's earlier comment. "You know what else?"  
"Hmm?"   
"You're one of the best things that has ever happened to me." Tony tells him. "Best case scenario without you? Single dad taking care of Harley and Peter and _probably_ being a disaster at it while also making it work."

Tony pauses and watches fondly as Stephen's eyes close contently as the engineer gently rubs his back, running his fingers gently along the scars there.

"But with you," he continues. "With you I have this family. I have Harley and Peter. I have Thomas and William...and I have three amazing little girls that share our DNA. I'm _happy_. I have been ever since I met you eight years ago. Three for you." He adds as an afterthought.  
"Tony…" Stephen starts but Tony kisses him into silence.  
"You've taken everything in stride. Being called Mom, being called my wife on occasion, dealing with the adult children downstairs that we call a team, gave Wanda a second chance with her brother…" Tony smiles. "You multitask like a super mom and make it look so easy when I can barely remember to press the 'on' button on the coffee maker."  
"Tony you can barely remember to grind the beans."  
Tony laughs. "See?"

Stephen smiles and pushes Tony onto his back so he can press against his side and lay his head on his shoulder. A few more moments passed in content silence until Stephen spoke again.

"We're both better because of each other. Tony, you showed me you loved me despite my hands. You even took the time to make me gloves that would help with the chronic pain. You gave Steve and the others a second chance."  
"You asked me to."  
"I asked you to think about it from a different perspective. You didn't have to give them a second chance. You made that decision yourself." Stephen corrects. "You opened the tower to everyone so they had a place to live, and now a lot of them are happier because of it. Steve and Bucky are out of their time but they're together for it and they're even starting to feel comfortable about their relationship. Natasha has a family, Sam has friends, Bruce has Thor--"  
"And Thumbelina has Porcupine." Tony finishes and Stephen nods.  
"Scott finally has someone that would move mountains for him. He can take care of himself, yes, but I don't think he realized how much he needed to be taken care of for once. He's the type to always think about others before himself."  
"I think maybe we both had a hand in this psychotic family we have." Tony chuckles.  
"No matter how much trouble they may cause, it's better like this." The sorcerer agrees. "Also…"  
Tony raises an eyebrow. "Also?"  
"Babysitters galore."

Tony laughs and bends his head to kiss Stephen. That was also true. There was something else he wanted to say but he decided to keep it to himself since it would likely not be received well. He wanted to tell Stephen that no matter what, they would always find their way back to each other, but considering the fact that Stephen would likely outlive him, he kept it out of his little speech.

"Ready for round two?"  
"Aren't you spry for an old man," Stephen drawls and Tony smacks his ass in retort.  
"That's not funny, asshole." Tony sniffs. "You _know_ I don't have any trouble in this department."  
"We need to do this more often. I was so pent up that I didn't even realize it until ten minutes ago."  
"We'll just tell the kids that Mom needs to get laid and I'm sure they'll take care of the babies for us." Tony laughs.   
"Probably." Stephen ducks under the blankets with a smirk. "I'll help you out down here."  
"Good. Give your sassy mouth something better to do."


End file.
